


Winters in America

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Winters in Hanamura were far different from winters in America. In Hanamura, the winters tended to be somewhat shorter, but in America it felt like it dragged on and on. Normally, Hanzo was used to waking up alone, to tea being served to warm him, and his clothes prepared by the maids when he lived in the Shimada castle. However, things were different now. For one, Hanzo wasn’t living in the Shimada castle. Secondly, he lived with someone he cared about and who cared for him. And lastly, he wasn’t waking up alone anymore.





	Winters in America

Winters in Hanamura were far different from winters in America. In Hanamura, the winters tended to be somewhat shorter, but in America it felt like it dragged on and on. Normally, Hanzo was used to waking up alone, to tea being served to warm him, and his clothes prepared by the maids when he lived in the Shimada castle. However, things were different now. For one, Hanzo wasn’t living in the Shimada castle. Secondly, he lived with someone he cared about and who cared for him. And lastly, he wasn’t waking up alone anymore.

 

He smiled and rolled over, the warm, comforting sheets keeping him nestled beneath them as he clung to their heat. His eyes rested on his companion who looked to still be sleeping, soft rays of sunlight that fluttered through the window landing on his face. He looked peaceful, his soft snoring filling the room. His messy brown hair was tangled, and his beard unkempt looking from his tossing and turning. Hanzo smiled and mentally made a note to tell the man to clean up his beard. He was lost in thought and didn’t notice the man open his eyes to look up at him. Hanzo blinked in surprise as the man spoke, “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning, Jesse,” murmured Hanzo as the man sat up and stretched.

 

“Hm...how did you sleep, darlin’?” Jesse asked as he looked down at Hanzo, a lazy smile on his face as he laid back again.

 

“Wonderfully,” replied Hanzo. “You?”

 

“Like a baby.”

 

Jesse grinned cheekily at him before leaning in and kissing Hanzo. The Shimada hummed contently against his lips, relishing in the moment before Jesse pulled away. Jesse pecked him on the cheek before getting out of bed to stretch. Hanzo watched as the muscles in Jesse’s back rippled beneath his tanned skin. He smiled slightly, only to blush and look away as Jesse let out an ‘ahem’. He’d been caught staring. “See somethin’ ya like?” chuckled Jesse.

 

“Hm...perhaps,” replied Hanzo coyly.

 

Jesse snickered and leaned over, kissing Hanzo’s forehead before heading for the bedroom door. “I’ll be back with breakfast,” he called over his shoulder before disappearing down the hallway. Hanzo sighed softly, smiling as he laid back in bed. Yes...winters in Hanamura and winters in America were different, but if Hanzo had to pick one…

  
  


He’d pick winters in America.


End file.
